<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Buffy by Ajmilone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325162">Sleeping Buffy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmilone/pseuds/Ajmilone'>Ajmilone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney References, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmilone/pseuds/Ajmilone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Buffy meets Sleeping Beauty, set after “Something Blue”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Buffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to my first fiction in over 15 years! This particular fic is unBeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I intend for this to be the first of a series, so hang tight.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own any of the material borrowed from BtVS, Disney, or Sleeping Beauty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh, why is it always so soupy out on the days I straighten my hair?" Buffy mused to herself as she picked her way through the cemetery. It's not like she wanted to patrol tonight, but she had to admit that Giles had a point when he pointed out that thickness for rarely boded well for the Hellmouth. However, after an hour of patrol, Buffy was over it.</p>
<p>"Come out, come out where ever you a- oh!" She broke off as she saw a foreboding silhouette being made out in the mists. " Huh, you look oddly familiar. "</p>
<p>"Silence!" The dark being cried out, throwing her hands over her head causing her black robes to billow out. " I have not come here to converse with the rabble! "</p>
<p>Buffy took a fighting stance before quipping, "Rabble?! At least I don't have horns, you old goat." She charged at her opponent before a mighty invisible force threw her backwards.</p>
<p>"You fool!" The being cried out. " you shall rue the day you chose to insult me! " And with a flash of green fire, the being vanished.</p>
<p>"Ow," Buffy mumbled as she got to her feet, rubbing enclosed back. After a quick glance around to ensure that the coast was clear, and steadily made her way to Giles' house to update him on the new feature creature.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Giles, I'm telling you, something about this demon lady was so familiar," Buffy insisted .</p>
<p>"So you said, Buffy, but I won't know which book to reference if you don't give me an accurate description," a thoroughly exasperated Giles reminded his charge.</p>
<p>Buffy conceded his point and ran the image through her brain. "Well, she was tall...she wore a black and purple robe, I mean, who wears robes anymore?! And she had horns! Black horns! Combined with the green fog, she actually looked kinda cool. "</p>
<p>Giles shifted uncomfortably and took off his glasses to clean them. "Well, I must admit, I am at a loss. Without a more detailed description, I cannot possibly determine what sort of demon we may be dealing with. Perhaps, a revealing spell...yes, that should do it..." trailing off and mumbling to himself, Giles went to get his coat.</p>
<p>"So, am I just supposed to sit here and wait for you?" Buffy asked. Giles wheeled around in surprise. Buffy gave a little wave, "Hi, remember me? Just kind of sitting here? Come on, Giles, I need to be useful!"</p>
<p>"Ah yes, well, I suppose you might watch over Spike while I am away. After the fiasco of your fake engagement, I've found that I cannot stomach having him in my living quarters. I chained him back up in the tub again, he shan't be too much trouble while I'm gone." With that, Giles put on his coat and left.</p>
<p>"Huh," thought Buffy, "He must have been desperate to get out of the house." She settled in to the couch with a book of fairy tales that she found on Giles' desk and prepared to wait for his return.</p>
<p>"Slayerrrrrrr....!" came a voice from the direction of the bathroom. Buffy studiously ignored it. "Oh Slayyyyyerrrr....the least you could do is come sit with me. I was a good little vamp while I let you and your watcher have a chat, now I want a treat. Oh, come on!"</p>
<p>Buffy realized that Spike wasn't going to shut up until she went into the bathroom and made him shut up. Sighing, she put down the book and went to the bathroom doorway, leaning against the door jamb. "What, Spike?"<br/>Spike gave her a smirk. "I'm bored. Figured the future missus might come in and show me a good ti- oi!" He shouted in indignation as Buffy left in frustration, shutting the door firmly behind her. Huffing back into the living room, she started to feel a bit strange. Her muscles felt heavy and she was slowly losing control of her limbs. Green smoke swirled around her ankles as she turned towards the stairs leading to Giles' loft, as if in a trance.</p>
<p>The green smoke gently wafted under the crack in the door in the bathroom. Spike sniffed at it delicately, smelling a distinct stench of sulfur. "Err, Slayer? What's going on out there? Are you trying to cook again?" When there was no response, he tugged at his chains. "Slayer, this isn't funny, what's going on? Answer me! Buffy?" Unsure of why he cared so much, he began tugging at his chains in earnest.</p>
<p>Buffy walked up the stairs to the loft mindlessly. When she reached the top, there was a spinning wheel by the bed that almost certainly was not there before. Her body moved on autopilot as she reached out and touched the spindle. Instantly, she collapsed unconsciously to the floor.</p>
<p>Downstairs, Spike heard the thump as Buffy's body fell. "Slayer? SLAYER!" The quiet that seeped through the loft was eery. Spike continued to struggled with his chains in vain until he heard the front door open and Giles enter. "Giles! Get upstairs!"</p>
<p>Giles curiously opened the bathroom door. "What are you shouting about, Spike? And where is Buffy? If you said something that caused her to leave, I swear..."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Rupert, and get the hell upstairs! Something has happened to the Slayer!"</p>
<p>Giles gave Spike a skeptical look. Shrugging, he figured he better go see if Spike's curiously vehement words held any truth. He tramped up the stairs and was brought up short at the sight of a spinning wheel with an unconscious Slayer at its base. "Oh my goodness," he gasped. He carefully picked her up and brought her downstairs to lay her on the couch. He could still hear Spike shouting in the bathroom, asking what happened and to be let out. Flustered, Giles' eyes fell on the fairy tales book that Buffy had picked up earlier. He picked it up, lost in thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Spike's yelling from the other room. Stalking into the bathroom, Giles had had enough. "Will you be quiet! If you could stop yammering for two seconds, I could think of how to help Buffy."</p>
<p>Spike looked at the watcher and held out his shackled wrists. "Untie me. I need to see what happened. Oh come on, it's not like I can hurt you with this bloody chip in my head." Giles mused about how he really did not have time for this and unshackled Spike before hurrying back to his Slayer with Spike on his heels.</p>
<p>Giles turned to Spike. "What happened here? What did you hear?"</p>
<p>Spike shrugged noncomittally, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping Buffy. "Some sort of green mist came through the house, smelled a bit sulfuric. Next I know, I hear her thud upstairs. You know, if I hadn't been tied up..."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, Spike, I'm sure you would have been downright heroic," Giles brushed Spike off in annoyance. He looked down at the book that was still in his hands. He thought about how Buffy had described the demon she had encountered. "Horned female humanoid demon...green mists...spinning wheel...sleeping curse....oh, dear."</p>
<p>Spike finally tore his eyes away from the Slayer to narrow his gaze at the watcher. "Here now, what's this? Did you have a bloody epiphany?"</p>
<p>Giles slowly turned toward Spike in consternation. "Spike, what do you know about the fairy tale called Sleeping Beauty?"</p>
<p>"Oh, bloody hell. Damn fairy tales coming true over the hellmouth..." Spike's voice trailed off as a wicked glint came into his eye and a sarcastic smirk graced his lips. "Well, Rupert, it's lucky I am here! I happen to have the cure!" And before Giles could react, Spike swooped down and gently pressed his lips to Buffy's in a soft kiss. As they parted, Buffy began to stir. She weakly opened her eyes and saw the two English men looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Ummm...good morning?" She supplied weakly. She frowned and sat up. Spike immediately backed up to stand behind Giles. "What the hell happened?"</p>
<p>Giles cleared his throat to try and recover from the shock that Spike's kiss had caused. "Err....you were taking the part of Sleeping Beauty from the old fairy tale, to sum it up."</p>
<p>Buffy gave him a look. "Yeah right, and I suppose I was woken up by true love's kiss". As soon as she said it, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, Giles! Tell me you didn't kiss me!"</p>
<p>There was a sarcastic snort from the other side of the room. Buffy and Giles wheeled around to glare at Spike. "Yeah, cause Watcher Boy and you were sodding made for each other," Spike snarked. There was a beat before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, bloody hell."</p>
<p>Buffy looked between Spike and Giles in exasperated confusion as Giles began to clean his glasses. "Buffy, I am afraid there is no simple way to say this, but Spike is the one who kissed you. It would appear-"</p>
<p>"He WHAT?! Giles, how could you allow that? What the hell?" Buffy glared wildly at the grinning vampire. "No, you know what? I'm just gonna stake you." She began to march determinedly toward Spike. Spike threw his hands up in surrender, smirk gone.</p>
<p>"Whoa whoa whoa, Slayer, is that any way to treat your knight in armor? Listen, I did it on a whim and it bleeding worked, alright? Now are you gonna waste time chasing after me or are you gonna go kill the wee beastie?"</p>
<p>Buffy came to an abrupt stop and gave Spike a sickly sweet smile. "I'm gonna kill the wee beastie," she gritted out between her teeth before lunging for Spike, who dodged with a shouted "Hey!"</p>
<p>"Buffy!" Giles loudly exclaimed. Both Buffy and Spike froze and looked over at the watcher. "While I would normally fully support slaying Spike, we need to get to the bottom of this. Go find the demon in question, discover the parameters of this curse that was put upon you, and then we can deal with Spike."</p>
<p>Buffy considered this for a moment. "Ok!" She quipped with a shrug as she moved out of fighting stance. "But I'll do ya one better. Spike, you're coming with me. Who knows? Maybe the demon will kill you. Two birds, one stone!"</p>
<p>Spike sputtered in indignation. "Oi! What are you taking me for? I can't bloody well fight, what use would I be?"</p>
<p>"Come to think of it, Spike, your vampire senses may become invaluable," Giles reasoned. "You can smell the strange green mist that this demon exudes. And you seemed to instinctively know how to break the spell. You may prove useful."</p>
<p>"See? All my ideas are good ones. Enough chatter. Let's go!" Buffy spun on her heel and marched to the door where she grabbed a sword that leaned by the doorway and Spike's duster off the hook and tossed the coat to the vampire. Spike caught it deftly and grudgingly followed her out the door.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Smell anything yet?" Buffy hounded Spike.</p>
<p>"No, not since you asked five seconds ago," Spike griped. "You know, you keep sending me these death glares, it doesn't change the fact that I saved your life tonight. Way I figure it, you owe me."</p>
<p>Buffy sent him one of her patented glares. "No, you assaulted me. What the hell were you thinking, kissing me like that? I know you get off on kissing dead chicks, but I for one-"</p>
<p>"Ok, enough," Spike spat. He stepped in front of Buffy and grasped her by her upper arms. "It was a sodding fairy tale curse, everyone knows a kiss breaks the spell." He let go of her arms and looked down, shuffling his feet sheepishly. "'Sides, after that bloody engagement spell, you have to admit you feel like there's something between us."</p>
<p>Sputtering, Buffy managed to get out, "Yes! Loathing! Disgust!"</p>
<p>"Heat. Desire."</p>
<p>"God, what is wrong with you?" Buffy burst out, shouldering him aside so that she could continue walking without looking at him. His words had put a little worm of doubt into her mind and her knees went slightly weak. No, no, wrong! Think about anything but the sexy blood sucking fiend. Wait, sexy? Damn.</p>
<p>Spike hurried to catch up with her. "We have something, Buffy. Even you have to see it. That sodding spell made us engaged but it did not make us feel what we felt. There's something there, Buffy, and if you can't see it-"</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God," Buffy interrupted.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Buffy pointed. "Demon."</p>
<p>Spike looked in the direction of her pointing. Standing there was the demon exactly how Buffy described. Green mist emanated from her. The demon threw back her head and laughed heartily. "You insignificant fools! You think true love's kiss can defeat the great Maleficient? Let us see true loe defeat THIS!" Laughing maniacally, she threw her arms above her head and began to stretch. To Spike and Buffy's horror, the demon began to grow vertically. She grew and grew until a black and purple dragon stood above them.</p>
<p>"Oh. Great. I'm about to go from vampire slayer to dragon slayer," Buffy moaned. "How did I know to bring a sword?!" Her musings were cut short as when the dragon opened its mouth and shot green flames in her direction. Buffy and Spike scattered in different directions to avoid the fire. The dragon turned toward Spike and took an ominous step forward.</p>
<p>"Now would be a good time for something heroic!" Spike yelled. Buffy ran towards the dragon and leaped onto its back. She began to whale on the dragon with the sword, but the scales were too tough. The dragon merely shook itself as if a fly were bothering it.</p>
<p>"I can't get a good angle!" Buffy cried out to Spike. "You're going to have to go from the ground. Catch!" She let the sword go so that the hilt dropped towards the ground in Spike's direction.</p>
<p>But I can't hurt anyth- oh christ," Spike began to argue before being forced to catch the sword. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. "Hold on, Slayer!"</p>
<p>Bracing for a headache, he threw the sword so that the blade imbedded itself into the dragon's chest. When he realized the chip did not fire, he whooped and ran forward to jump up and grab the hilt of the sword.</p>
<p>The dragon roared and thrashed its head about when the sword hit its heart. Buffy held on to the scales as best she could but was eventually thrown off. The dragon's roars were accompanied by bursts of green flame when the vampire jumped up to grab the hilt of the sword and thrust it downwards, effectively cutting the dragon open. Spike reclaimed the sword and jumped back into fighting stance, a huge grin on his face as he bounced on his toes, ready for more violence.</p>
<p>"Come on, beastie, what else have you got for ole Spike?!" He roared. The dragon seemed to diminish in size, its green blood splattering the ground. Buffy rushed to stand next to Spike to watch. The dragon began to melt into a green goo, roaring all the way. Eventually, there was just a mess of green goop left.</p>
<p>"Ewww," the duo said simultaneously. Then Buffy looked at Spike in alarm. "Your chip didn't go off!"</p>
<p>Cautiously, Spike reached out a hand and pinched the slayer on the arm. The ensuing headache was proof enough that the chip was still effective. Gasping with a hand to his head, he managed to look back at her and say, "Now that it's settled that I am still a fluffy bunny, can we finish our bloody conversation?"</p>
<p>Buffy looked at him incredulously. "Ugh, God, Spike, what else could you possibly have to say?"</p>
<p>Icy blue eyes gazed into green ones heatedly. Spike realized there was nothing he could say to get his point across. Shrugging, he decided to lay all his cards on the table. He grabbed her firmly by the waist with both hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Buffy opened her mouth in a shocked gasp and Spike took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth for a taste. Buffy struggled halfheartedly before realizing that Spike tasted amazing. She gave in and relaxed into his embrace, marveling at how their bodies fit together so well. As his tongue explored her mouth, she heard herself moan. Spike slowly pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes.</p>
<p>"What do you say we get out of here, Sleeping Beauty?" he mumbled, leaning in to nibble on her earlobe. Buffy nodded numbly, not really sure how to think. She just knew she wanted to act.</p>
<p>"My mom's away, we can go to my house," she said raspily once she remembered how her voice worked. Spike gave her a saucy smile and a wink before grabbing her hand and leading her home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>